future autobot
by ww2killer
Summary: Arcee and jack have been friends but they have gotten close so it all began with a drive and they got hooked and in love and a few things come to their future and I will change their lives


Future autobot

This is ww2killer with one of my fanficion I hope you like this l do not own transformer prime and the characters but hope you like it and R&R

It's a beautiful day in Jasper Nevada and we team prime jack Darby and his partner arcee she's a 20 foot alien robotic organism who is with a team of other autobots optimus prime ratchet bulkhead bumblebee wheeljack and smokescreen but he's not the only human that knows about then his friends miko raf his mom June and agent fowler

For right now it's a nice quite day no cons causing trouble and everyone are just relaxing miko bulkhead and smokescreen were out driving and racing on an abandoned road ratchet is enjoying the quiet of the base bumblebee and raf are playing videogames old gas station and jack and acree are enjoying the road and taking time talking

Jack ''so arcee what it you want to talk about''

Arcee ''well I want to talk about use like all the good times we had''

Jack ''ok''

Arcee ''jack when the day we met and also when you left I felt happy just because I lost someone important in my life and when I said that you grow on me well''

Jack ''well I do feel that we have gotten more closer together but I really have feeling for you arcee''

Arcee ''well jack when you were affording sierra a ride I kind of felt jealous''

Jack ''arcee I kind of wanted to tell you something for some time''

Arcee ''what is it jack''

Jack ''arcee I-I''

But as jack was about to tell arcee something a shoot came from behind and it was 2 con cars and they were shooting at jack and arcee so arcee drives off road and the two cars fallow and they are they are in our of other people and arcee turns to her real form and the cons to the same

Arcee ''ok cons lets end this''

Arcee pulls out her arm swords and runs while the cons are shooting arcee jumps and kicks one of them and hops in the air and takes a swing and cuts the head of one of the cons and arcee gets covered by energon and then pulls out her blaster and shoot the one on the floor and then walks up to jack

Jack ''arcee I always love it when you fight its sexy like you''

Arcee ''aw thanks jack''

Jack ''arcee I think you need a wash''

Arcee ''yah I got a bit carried away with the slashing cons''

Arcee turned back to bike mode and jack gets on and they go home and jack pulls out the hose and a bucket and gets ready to wash arcee

Jack ''you ready arcee''

Arcee ''just be gentle with my body''

Jack ''alright then''

Jack starts to wash up arcee with a sponge and soup and starts rubbing arcee

Arcee ''ahhhh jack that feels real nice oohhhh yes''

Jack ''oh you like this arcee''

Arcee ''yes jack you tough my body soooo nice''

But what jack and arcee don't know is that they are not alone a few minutes ago jacks friend miko was spying behide jacks house and videotaping them

Arcee ''oh jack your making my motor heat up''

Jack ''yah arcee I love you I always had since I first saw you''

Arcee ''jack I always loved you too how about we go in the garage and talk and also so I can see your sexy body just for use''

Arcee ''well ok''

Jack and arcee go in the garage and jack closes it and arcee transformers to her real self

Arcee ''so jack what do you want to talk about''

Jack ''how about what's it like for your kind to have sex''

Arcee ''well we have the same kind of reproductive system you humans have females have breast that we can change size and a similar pussy and males have the same thing you have and works the same way''

Jack ''ok have you ever had sex''

Arcee ''no the closes to sex I get is with my hands''

Jack ''well can we get tougher''

Arcee ''well yes jack I would love the feeling of sex especially with you''

This has been chapter 1 next chapter will have jack and arcee getting tougher and also will they know miko was spying on them well I hope you liked it R&R this is ww2killer


End file.
